Balthier's Black Book
by manic-intent
Summary: Balthier's journal of ... acquaintances. Balthier x nearly everybody. I drew the line at nonhumans, save Fran. Warnings for spoilers, crack, slash, het, egotism.


31-17. Final Fantasy XII, Balthier/any: Seduction - "Sinners, saints all mixed in one"

[A/N: I haven't written crack for a long time. So. XD Inspired by mithrigil… there was some fic of hers where Jules comments on Ffamran's wide array of partners, and it stuck. At first I was thinking of making this alphabetical or chronological… but I suppose it'll make more sense alphabetical. Note: I'm a slash writer, so don't get on my case for having far more 'material' on the slash pairings (esp those I like… can see obvious Basch x Balthier slant here). Also, it's very probable that there's far more names in this 'reality' in the book, but I doubt I want to run into huge wordcounts with imaginary characters, so here's just the ones we know. XD

Further note: there will be some repetition in the entries: theoretically, Balthier would have written them chronologically under the alphabetical classifications. Also, 'shorthand' style to fit into a journal theme.

Balthier's Black Book

A

**Name**: Al-Cid Margrace

**Descr**: Heir-Apparent, Rozarria

**Type**: Self-centered, vain, flamboyant

**Year**: 708 - 708

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Encountered in incognito form in tavern in Rozarria, Diansalem, or at least as incognito as Al-Cid thought he was. Could see his 'birds' trying their best to hide out of sight in corner of eyes, and he was dressed far too colorfully to be the mere traveler that he claimed (really, turquoise shirts do _not_ go with pale yellow breeches). We both knew who the other was immediately, of course.

Somewhere in between several bottles of sugarcane rum and both parties attempting to boast/drink the other under the table, was invited to Al-Cid's supposedly incognito airship (indeed, the Margrace insignia on the aft wing is _so_ very not obvious). The Rozarrian Empire's heir knew his business very well, despite a tendency to talk far too much even when in the throes of passion.

Ship had even better alcohol than the tavern: excellent post-coital cognac and cigars while catching up on gossip regarding the rest of our mutual friends. Unsure why royalty seem to enjoy 'slumming', as Al-Cid put it.

**End**:

The best sorts of one-night-stands are between friends who understand that there are no strings attached. Amicable farewell and mutual wishes of luck. Managed to steal vintage bottle of cognac.

**Name**: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca

**Descr**: Princess, Dalmasca

**Type**: Clingy, emotional, obsessive

**Year**: 706 – 706

**Dist**: Second base

**Comments**:

Tried pickup #12 on Ashe in the Sandsea tavern sometime after random and ill-advised return to Rabanastre (when one rescues a princess, if by accident, from an Imperial airship, one should technically squirrel princess away from any Imperial strongholds, but _no_, said princess has to _listen_ to whining from brat V. about 'clan hunts').

Shot down. Was somewhat surprised but have had some success in segueing to second pickup #16 in past. However Ashe has decidedly intrusive bodyguard Basch who put an end to what was purely clean fun with a mild threat. Considered briefly segueing onto _Basch_ but decided likely unsuccessful at this point in time. More on Basch later (Refer: B).

Basch called away when Princess was on her third cup of wine by old acquaintances and business involving the Rebellion: Princess a little too tipsy to follow. Ashe left in my company despite many reservations by said intrusive bodyguard. As though I would take advantage of drunkenness. Loudly protested my innocence, received apology. Knight left. Proceeded to take advantage of drunkenness: took Ashe upstairs to Sandsea rooms. Team had previously left to indulge themselves in the joys of the unwashed and scorchingly hot bazaar.

Kissed Ashe but then she promptly fell asleep (low alcohol tolerance in a royal? Whatever is the world coming to?). Put her abed. Decided it would be highly ungentlemanly to leave her there and seek further amusements, so sat on second bed in the room to read a book stolen previously from Dalmascan State Library.

Knight burst into room full of amusingly angry accusations only to see sleeping and still clothed Princess, virtue intact, and perfect picture of wounded hurt on face of yours truly. Received full apology. Was highly amused afterwards, Fran as well.

**End**:

Ashe has a terrible temper when hungover, very unattractive trait despite distraction of very short red skirt and ample assets. Have some suspicion also of insanity, possibly from royal inbreeding: Ashe tends to have moments where she claims to have seen the ghost of her ex-husband. Possible denial issues and/or indication of deep-seated problems with moving on. Too difficult to fit into sky pirating schedule; besides, I've quite enough with people who have invisible friends.

Also, Bash is incredibly hot when pissed.

B

**Name**: Basch fon Ronsenburg

**Descr**: Knight, Ex-Captain, Dalmasca

**Type**: Submissive-passive, self-esteem problems

**Year**: 706 – 706, 707 -

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Basch was a challenge: it seems the Knight-Order of Dalmasca is celibate. However, on its dissolution when Archadia absorbed Dalmasca, most Knights then proceeded to have the fun that their religion/discipline/insanity had previously denied to them, e.g. Vossler (Refer: V).

Perhaps unsurprising that Basch didn't, and also unsurprising that he hadn't had any fun of said sort when previously escaping to Dalmasca in the first place. Still, very pleasant surprise for yours truly, secret gleaned from drinks purchased by Basch due to full apology from final Ashe incident. Using the oldest trick in the book with Basch likely highly ill-advised: man is much stronger, not to mention deadly with blade, if mean drunk then probable problems. Have to use slow reeling: will probably be worthwhile.

Keeping play with Basch under the radar of entire party very challenging, given how Knight tended to stick to Princess like a limpet, not to mention self having designs on most of rest of party for fun. Used second oldest trick in the book: attention, 'accidental brushes', and apparently longing glances whenever target looks my way, occasional blushes, etc. Being able to blush on demand is a very underrated talent in the art of seduction.

Kissed in the Paramina Rift. Extreme cold meant 'sharing heat' excuse feasible when Vossler's turn to watch. Inexperienced but probably not first kiss; was rolled over onto back, where Basch promptly made up for inexperience with enthusiasm. Unfortunately moaning etc. proceeded to attract attention of intrusive Knight in the form of Vossler with sly comments outside tent, Basch too embarrassed to proceed. Damn evil exes.

Temple of Gran-Kiltas no central heating: monks see extreme cold as some sort of spiritual test, shows that a vegetarian diet and a controlled social calendar tends to make one delusional. Suspect said delusions source of so-called spiritual manifestations, but I have never been a religious person. No central heating however means previous old trick worked again: stealing into Basch's room on pretext of being too cold. Note: Old tricks work best: relationships aren't meant to be too complicated (at least between Humes, Fran says). People are a set of behavioral instincts that react best to age-old cues.

Basch's room at far end of guest hall, no interruptions despite Knight's very vocal response to having his prick sucked for probably the first time (Fran _did_ drop some dry comments afterwards when alone at _Strahl_ on routine checkup). Proceeded to dispense with further foreplay. Teaching this sort of game is a specialty and a pleasure in itself.

Knight-Order's discipline silently thanked as Basch displayed considerable amount of strength, stamina and control despite inexperience. Very little sleep and was sore and satisfied at end of night, if culmination somewhat spoiled by inconvenient three-word phrases. People should be somewhat more careful of when they say _I love you_; it can quite ruin the moment. Pretended not to have heard, Basch too tired to notice. Morning was amusing: Basch mortified by actions from breaking now irrelevant knightly vows, convinced him thoroughly that there had been no mistake. Was very late for lunch.

Next most memorable incident in string of incidents: temporary guest chambers, Eruyt village. Viera salvemakers have some very good… salves… that allow leeway for use of ingenious positions. Had previously speculated on salves and the all-female constituency of Viera villages to Fran, was ignored for a week.

**End**:

Very difficult one to break off: every attempt to use the normal excuses (sky pirate's life, incompatible personalities, conflicting duties etc) foiled. Wherever _had_ the man learned such a perfectly adorable kicked-puppy-eyed look? Would inevitably lead to comfort sex. Not a bad result but… not looking to commitments. Basch quick to understand yours truly did not appreciate aforementioned three word phrases, but sometimes naturally unable to control mouth during completion, heh. Finally had to feign death.

Recently received amusing if passionate letter from Basch while on the Chimera Purveema, unsure how he managed to courier that with my schedule: begging self to go back to Archades to talk/proclamations of love/I've missed you-s/etc. Suspect certain pair of kid pirates of tattling, either that or best friend. Still considering.

**Name**: Bergan

**Descr**: Judge-Magister (Deceased)

**Type**: Violent-dominating, possessive

**Year**: 703 - 703

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Early mistakes in sky-pirating: the Archadian Empire baits ambushes with richly laden Atmos carriers. Was saved from on-the-spot execution when one of the Imperials recognized my face. Was dragged off to see their superior, one Judge Bergan. Hard-faced man with one scar over his right cheek, almost to his eye. Bergan threatened to call father. Offered to tell him locality of some pirate-run nethicite smuggling schemes.

Ripped shirt from previous attempts to evade capture probably caused final agreement: locality _and_ company until said locality captured. Spent week chained to Bergan's bed in airship having to call the scarred bastard _master_ and _sir_ and subject self to any number of odd perversions involving toys. Not to mention whipping and spanking. First experience with sounding and anal beads, for example. Not particularly unpleasant as a whole: Bergan's kink doesn't run into serious bodily harm, just damaging to pride.

**End**:

Managed to escape when taken to first locality. Sky pirates bait their own traps, and we've our own stings to keep the Empire from seeking us as soft targets. Locality well defended, managed to escape in chaos. Later soundly rebuked by Zecht in between being mothered.

Managed to steal Bergan's Department password. Man talks in his sleep.

D

**Name**: Drace

**Descr**: Judge-Magister (deceased)

**Type**: Severe, guarded depths, true

**Year**: 699 - 706

**Dist**: Second base

**Comments**:

Met in the Department when we were both cadets. Unlikely friendship, but as the youngest Judge in my case, and in hers, on a scholarship for the poor out of the far County, perhaps it was after all not too surprising. Became very close.

Kissed on Heart's Day: Drace not too popular with many of the Department: features very severe when not smiling, ice queen reputation that was very much unfounded. Told her that the other males evidently were blind: chocolates and flowers. Kiss was chaste (friend's affection moreso).

Had help later when Zecht got his arse into worlds of trouble, escaped with a loan since Zecht's assets frozen. Occasionally would both pop back to Archades to visit, esp. on Heart's Day/Drace's birthday. What else is there to say that can be put into words? I loved her: she's gone.

**End**:

There is no worse feeling than learning of the death of a very close friend through the talk on the streets. Gods, I miss her.

E

**Name**: Elza

**Descr**: Minion, Zecht's

**Type**: Hellcat

**Year**: 702 -

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Elza is a fine specimen of what happens to women who come from restrictive societies (previous Judge, associate team to Zecht, followed him out on escape from Archades) and enter something on the total end of the spectrum. Was randomly attacked in Manse one night (she was slightly tipsy and I suppose it was Winter's Tide festival), very instructive set of hours spent in her bed. Gathered more than fair share of scratches and bites. Also, someone should tell her in private not to go training with that obsessive runner Rikken, thighs nearly killed me.

**End**:

Sky pirates bring casual sex to an art form. Woke up to find Elza had wandered off to another bed (suspect Zecht's, man had familiar looking pattern of bites at back of neck observed afterwards). Amused. Sometimes still end up having the occasional tumble.

F

**Name**: Fran

**Descr**: Viera, closest friend

**Type**: Quiet-dominating, reserved

**Year**: 702 -

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Met Fran in the process of being thrown out of Whitecap tavern in Balfonheim around the first week after the escape, innkeeper not having believed that I was above legal age and Zecht thinking it was so very bloody hilarious that he didn't want to correct misunderstanding. Walked into alley to relieve self and saw a few thugs menacing a Viera, to the loss of a couple of them bleeding profusely to the back.

Shoot the leader of any gang and it folds: five minutes later said Viera was buying a drink for self in Gull tavern, hit it off from there. Two weeks to fall naturally into partnership, three to the first kiss (stolen in the adrenaline after a heist): Fran seemed more curious than rebuffed. Indulgent sort of curiosity, as though for a child – I suppose in terms of her life I would be little but a babe, if at all.

Six weeks, after another heist, to tumble: Fran's idea this time. Those long claws are truly something; also, Viera have a surprisingly curious way of st-

[Page torn out, seemingly by something or someone with fine, thin claws

**End**:

Sexual curiosity satisfied and ebbed into mostly friendship (though it's on the rush from a good heist that we're not averse to a bit of mutual fun). Usually, we take amusement in each other's little flings. At the very end, we're both clear who's of most importance to each other.

G

**Name**: Gabranth (Noah fon Ronsenburg)

**Descr**: Judge-Magister (deceased)

**Type**: Closet submissive

**Year**: 699 - 701

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Gabranth was widely regarded as the hottest piece of arse on the Bench and, to everyone's amusement, also seemed totally oblivious to lusting glances from both genders. It was further speculated that the reason for this was not so much asexuality but a consuming schoolboy crush on his benefactor and sponsor, one Prince Vayne Carudas Solidor, something that I could indeed later confirm, if not in the best of circumstances.

Tried all the tricks in the book: drinking, befriending, sparring, walking by in the communal showers in a towel, gifts, accidental brushes, blushing, favors etc. to no avail. Was about to give up when I ran into him on the way to a hoverbike hyperdrive tournament out of the dorms, dressed in black leather plus visored helm at hip. Black leather appeared to be Gabranth's trigger, (how amusing): was dragged to Magister apartments, pushed into his room and fucked against the wall, good and rough. Thank Gods the man had been coming back from sword practice. Minor wounds salve serves fine as slick.

Relationship became odder over time. Kept mostly secret, Drace's teasing quite unbearable. Black leather _and_ chains seemed to be the spark: got good response one week on late night visit to Gabranth's offices. Was wearing one of those decorative leather wrist-collars under long off-duty jacket sleeve. Magister chair decently comfortable, even if certain Court copies of filed affidavits may now have suspicious stains.

Turned out after a year that what _really_ pushed all of Gabranth's buttons was for the man to be bound (bed optional), blindfolded, toyed with until begging and then having his prick ridden. Fun for a while until it got suspicious, especially given said rumors. Good memories however: bear the man no ill will – he begs too prettily with his wrists and ankles bound to bedposts, with bedroom talk of the lascivious sort and a deliberately slow pace. Anyway.

**End**:

Got Gabranth drunk one night with spiked water; in the midst of a decidedly loud and cursing response to being ridden said quite the wrong name at the very end: our dear eldest surviving Prince. Apologized immediately afterwards but as one can imagine pride was decidedly wounded. Despite having technically expected as much would happen. Besides, making a scene has its own fun.

Also it just so happened that proceedings had been recorded secretly by yours truly; Archades was getting boring in any case. Mailed video to Vayne and skipped town. Revenge is sweet, sowing chaos is sweeter.

**Name**: Ghis

**Descr**: Judge-Magister (deceased)

**Type**: Disturbing tendency to like young boys

**Year**: 698 - 698

**Dist**: First base

**Comments**:

Suffered several pinches to bottom delivering files to chambers. Not that I _mind_ terribly much but something about Ghis' expression disturbed even _me_. Spoke about it _in confidence_ to Drace, who talked to Zecht, who talked to _Zargabaath_, damnit. My friends do not understand the point of keeping secrets.

Do not know what Zargabaath did precisely but the old man can be quite inventive with words. Zecht said something along the lines of my mentor threatening to nail Ghis to the Archadian flagpole at Founder's square by his prick. Threat sounds more Zecht than Zargabaath. Also, this was a very inappropriate comment in my opinion to tell to a 14 year old. Sometimes suspected Zecht of living in his own world re: social impulse.

**End**:

No further incidents. Stares only, that stopped once my voice broke. Pervert. Heard Drace managed (in a fit of spite hidden under a supposed accident) to spill hot coffee in his lap. Heh. Women are the more vindictive species.

H

**Name**: Halim Ondore

**Descr**: Marquis

**Type**: -

**Year**: 705 - 705

**Dist**: First base

**Comments**:

Employed by Ondore's Bhujerba Resistance along with several other scoundrels to try and find secret location of one Basch fon Ronsenburg. Unsure now why he gave us true name: surely he would have expected at least one of said scoundrels to tell on him. Admittedly sky pirates aren't too fond of the Empire, but we'll do whatever it takes to get free if we're caught. None too trustworthy with secret missions.

In any case, seems Ondore had more intelligence than credited: sky pirates as previously mentioned are very good at getting out of prisons (just as easily as they tend to accidentally get caught): eventually Basch would have been found.

Stayed back after briefing with Fran to ask questions. Was very sure Ondore was staring at the admittedly pert arse of yours truly. Fran thought my ego was making me hallucinate, very unworthy statement from a best friend, in my opinion.

**End**:

Did not return to Bhujerba until blackmailed into doing so by Vaan. Received monetary reward from Ondore: technically had 'located' Basch after all. Ondore too distracted by niece's capture to investigate detail of staring. Ah well. Older men can be fun but I have a limit.

J

**Name**: Jules

**Descr**: Miscellaneous Scoundrel

**Type**: Untrustworthy, street-sharp

**Year**: 697 -

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Escaping to Lower Archades now and then after mother's passing to run about and forget grief: perhaps amazing stroke of luck that ran into Jules and his gang of street rats instead of any real sort of trouble. Jules recognized value of intelligence, I recognized value of solid fun. Ran with said street rats under assumed name of Balthier (as one can remember, famous classical opera rogue personality, _Selena's Folly_).

Committed string of petty semi-organised juvenile crime over two to three years including first year of admission into the Department, then bid all of said street rats farewell. Had drinks with Jules etc. in form of alcohol stolen from merchant's supply at hideout in Lower Archades.

Jules caught around year 700, managed to plead his case to Zargabaath (lucky for him evidence totally circumstantial), released on good behavior bond (told him in private just not to get caught again). Had drink in private in hideout to catch up: seems street rat gangs now a liability, now that they're growing too tall to crawl in and out of places. Jules considering going into information and other things.

One drink after another, not sure how it happened: ended up sucking off Jules against the crumbling wall of the hideout. Extremely foul-mouthed in the throes of passion, ended up learning several new swear words, one of which very much scandalized Gabranth.

**End**:

Fun end to an essentially saved childhood, if spent nefariously. Jules and I know we can't trust the other as far as we can throw him, but that's no real barrier to friendship.

L

**Name**: Larsa Ferrinas Solidor

**Descr**: Emperor, Archades

**Type**: -

**Year**: 706 -

**Dist**: -

**Comments**:

Hmm. Maybe in six years.

P

**Name**: Penelo

**Descr**: 'Apprentice' pirate

**Type**: Strangely assertive, outwardly shy

**Year**: 706 - 706

**Dist**: Second base

**Comments**:

Before being accused of cradle-snatching (Penelo is of age but she does tend to give one this idea: probably lack of assets plus rather ridiculous little-girl pigtails), would first like to assert that _she_ kissed _me_ first, and that _I_ hadn't done anything to initiate it. Well. Besides the usual charm, of course, but that applies to everybody. Was minding own business in cockpit of _Strahl_, checking up on navigation controls, when she came in and asked all sorts of mostly pertinent questions.

Was absorbed in answering them (I love my ship, and asking me questions about my ship is a great conversation starter) when she abruptly reached forward, said blushingly how my eyes were gorgeous (thanks, but I knew that) and kissed me hesitatingly on the lips. Not to waste an opportunity to explore, decided to give her benefit of experience, was trying to figure out clasps on that rather strange leather skintight dress when Fran walked into cockpit.

Penelo fled. Endured long lecture from closest friend regarding cradle-snatching, inappropriate 'targets' and Hume perversity before being able to get a word in edgewise regarding my absolute innocence. Endured _second_ long lecture about encouraging 'children' with far too much 'adult charm', decided arguing with Fran was really like arguing in circles (besides, she has far longer life span) and apologized. Agreed to apologize to Penelo.

**End**:

Apologized later to Penelo, who merely blushed and giggled, then asked me if she'd gotten me in trouble with Fran. Upon agreeing Penelo then blushed harder and apologized to _me_, saying that she hadn't known Fran and I were _that_ involved, etc. Attempts to convince her otherwise failed. Gave matters up as bad job.

R

**Name**: Rikken

**Descr**: Minion, Zecht's

**Type**: Obsessive delusional

**Year**: 702 - 704

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Should really look into reason why people tend to use me as substitutes. Not that I _mind_, since as previously stated (see Gabranth) this can be quite fun (and it was, in Rikken's case), but I wonder if it's some sort of character flaw that I'm displaying. Not particularly a good trait for a leading man. Must investigate further.

Anyway, Rikken clearly obsessed from get-go, even when he was still a Judge of Zecht's associate team, with Zecht. Was topic of some amusement with peers. Unfortunately was also strangely convinced Zecht would not be interested in him, despite all evidence to contrary regarding Zecht's promiscuity (have very interesting tales to tell about Zecht and certain non-human female species, if anyone is interested in bribing me, heh).

Rikken however seemed also convinced that I was interested in everybody (untrue, by the way, I do have standards, unlike _some_ people, ref: Zecht.) and had a few tumbles here and there, Balfonheim inns, once in the Manse. Surprisingly man was a bottom of submissive sort, likes it hard and almost dry, on hands and knees. Must be some sort of flagellant subconscious response to total change in lifestyle and career.

**End**:

Eventually got tired and dropped Zecht private word about matter, scooted off with Fran to Dalmasca such that would not be maimed, strangled, killed etc. by Rikken. When next returned to Balfonheim a month later both parties seemed smugly self-satisfied, very disgustingly so. One would not be able to accuse me of not doing pro bono work as a sky pirate.

V

**Name**: Vaan

**Descr**: 'Apprentice' pirate

**Type**: Oblivious brat

**Year**: 706 - 706

**Dist**: First base

**Comments**:

Was previously too preoccupied by brat's theft of shard to actually check out his arse: found it more than satisfactory after greed impulse regarding shard had faded. However around this time Penelo incident had occurred (ref: P) and Fran was watching me very carefully with Vaan, whom she also rather unfairly categorized as a child.

As such, despite Vaan always following me about into the engine room, cockpit etc to ask me questions about ship and flying, also noting boy's tendency to blush when I walked too close, any attempt to flirt at all would have Fran abruptly appearing from seemingly mid air.

**End**:

Had feeling best friend doing this purely to amuse herself: later realized on long discussion with her after feigning death that she didn't particularly approve of further involvements layered on top of involvement with Basch, _plus_ her concern regarding cradle-snatching. Hmm. Was not sure what exactly about Basch she found intriguing enough to concern herself in this way: have not had previous experiences with such reservations.

Addendum: Fran made comment upon stealing my journal for thirteenth time to read when bored: something about playing with feelings. Many people adore me. It's an occupational hazard of being a leading man.

Further addendum: Vaan lately indicated when we ran into him on the Altrefeq Purveema that he may be interested in a little bit of 'extra' sky pirate learning. Heheh. Time to find a distraction for best friend.

**Name**: Vayne Carudas Solidor

**Descr**: Prince, Archades (deceased)

**Type**: Dominating, calculating, cruel

**Year**: 700-703

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Met Prince during one of many Court functions that Father was obliged to go to. Court functions one of the few things Father and I agreed on: unnecessary necessary wastes of time. Besides, greatly dislike courtier clothes: uncomfortable: tight breeches, jackets, vests, cravats, lace sleeves. Hot and annoyed within an hour, had left ballroom with its boring music and social titter to go find some quiet balcony to remove cravat and jacket and cool off, possibly purloin a few antiques that wouldn't be missed.

Was also sulking from being disallowed from drinking. Solidor Palace grounds surprisingly gothic at night, was admiring dour gloom of it all when arm reached around me from the back with a glass of red wine. Jerked backwards in shock and up against warm body that chuckled.

Solidor men are bloody hot. Could be the blue blood. Also, charm is bred into their house: ended up accepting wine and sipping while somewhat tipsy Prince put his arm around my waist and said something about how he felt it was quite a pity how I was excluded from the fun due to my age. Smooth talkers. Ended up following Vayne through seemingly endless halls of Solidor palace towards his rooms, losing several items of clothing along the way, didn't even reach bedchambers. Don't want to know why Vayne had oil on his person: evidently old hand at after party entertainments.

After ruining the carpet, was dragged to Vayne's rooms and cuffed (hmm, black leather and silver) to the bed and thoroughly ravished on sheets before being allowed to come. Very instructive lessons on how words and touch suffice far better at such play than mere toys.

Deeply amused since also having Gabranth about at the same time: interesting juxtaposition. Infrequent visits to Vayne's chambers after only some Court functions. Man was never violent but supposed this could have been due to Father: heard those two are fairly good friends.

**End**:

Visited Archades again after video incident (ref Gabranth), separated from Fran to speak to old friends. On slipping into an alley in Lower Archades was arrested by group of Imperials wearing Solidor livery, taken to see Vayne at the Esthene. Free lunch. Vayne amused at my outlaw status, offered pardon, seemed even more amused when I refused, then thanked me for provision of his 'favored new toy'. Lascivious smirk enough to indicate who that might be. Told him he was welcome. Would feel sorry for Gabranth if I still had a shred of morality (sky pirate).

**Name**: Vossler York Azelas

**Descr**: Knight, Dalmasca (deceased)

**Type**: Imperious arrogant bastard

**Year**: 704 - 705

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

Met Vossler in small trapper town east of Rabanastre, was there to meet client regarding delivery of smuggled goods. On way back towards _Strahl_ with Fran ran into man attempting to get someone to fly him into Bhujerba, no questions asked, for what was really a pittance, given that Bhujerba was known at the moment for being a difficult spot for smugglers/pirates/etc. due to new Imperial occupation.

Since I found the man curious (military posture, angular-handsome), told him dryly that said offer was really a pittance, suggested that he try transit to Rabanastre and from then on get on a merchant carrier. Unregistered flights into Bhujerba dangerous: Vayne however had kindly due to favors rendered (ref Vayne) placed a no-investigation order on _Strahl_, so technically I had overemphasized danger to Vossler. Vossler admitted he didn't have the money.

Grinned and asked him what he _did_ have to trade (it's a rather unrefined pickup, #21, but it works sometimes). Spent very intense night in nearest inn being pounded into the wall/bed/floor (despite Fran's irritation: trapper towns are rowdy with drinking men). Vossler surprisingly inexperienced: seems used to belong to Knight-Order with celibacy rule; however strength/stamina made up for it. Flew Vossler to Bhujerba. Took private contract from Marquis without Vossler's knowledge (seems Marquis wants to keep it out of Resistance ears).

During three day break in Bhujerba ran into Vossler a few times, had drinks and some fun here and there: very intense 'sessions', heh. Was invited to join Resistance, laughed, called it 'rebellion', Vossler pissed, said something derogatory about sky pirates. Smirked and retorted something suitably witty about Vossler's appreciation regarding said sky pirates in bedchambers, man stormed off. Pattern became the usual.

One year of running into Vossler here and there in Rabanastre, Balfonheim, Bhujerba: decidedly tumultuous relationship of breaking up/making up/rough sex, ended up both mutually deciding that a relationship only had room for one arrogant bastard and called it off. Friendship has a lower chance of infliction of bodily harm: Fran relieved.

Later to no great surprise ran into Vossler through unintended involvement with Ashe and Co., agreed privately it would be too complicated to reveal that we actually knew each other. Besides, Vossler strangely possessive of Princess and disliked my involvement despite having used said involvement to his profit in the past, smuggler wise.

**End**:

Furthermore Vossler said something about how if I wanted to chase Basch's arse: would be impossible if Basch were to realize there had been anything between Vossler and myself in the past: self-esteem/misplaced loyalty issues. Was very amused, asked Vossler if this was his revenge on Basch. Got stern look in return and retort that I gravely misunderstood his friendship with Basch, said that despite yours truly being a 'promiscuous bitch', thought that I could be good for Basch. Inquired as to his reasoning, Vossler got offended. Not sure how, also rather unjustified given name-calling.

I would lie if I said I wasn't grieved when Vossler passed on. Rare men.

Z

**Name**: Zargabaath

**Descr**: Judge-Magister

**Type**: Crabby old man

**Year**: 698 -

**Dist**: First base

**Comments**:

Will admit that Zargabaath was first crush. Have received ample teasing from Drace for years, so there's really nothing I haven't heard about this, all right? The man's good looking in an ascetic way, and very conscientious as a mentor: to a young brat without a mother and with a semi insane father that counted at a tender age for a hell of a lot.

Zargabaath had just made Judge-Magister at the time, not sure how he found the time: suppose he took pity on the youngest boy to ever make it to the Department, facing too large an age gap at thirteen to make very many friends at all. Under his guidance aced entrance exams and was assigned to his bureau and associate team.

Around when I started experimenting, sometime after Zargabaath managed to get wind of this (not sure how, suspect Drace), was pulled aside for very long lecture. Was hm, fifteen or sixteen at the time, cheeky enough to respond to lecture with flirting.

Have never seen Zargabaath get pissed before, let alone at me, until that point. At fifteen, sixteen, shocked enough (and rather childishly afraid of losing his regard) to cry. Think _that_ in turn rather took mentor aback: he ended up far more sorry for it than I. At the end received increased solicitousness for a week: in return kept relations far more discreet.

**End**:

Escaped from Archades not quite so with his blessings, but with understanding: besides, Zecht and I always returned now and then to check on our friends. Zecht very amused that Zargabaath was not so much disapproving of our new outlaw statuses but of our casual relationship lifestyles. Conservative. Heard he's about to become a grandfather. Should make some effort to find interesting gifts. Rozarrian children's toys are quite exquisite.

Recently dryly told off for hovering about Zargabaath on Archades visits. Mentor guessed because of Zecht's and Drace's passing. Said he's aware enough of own mortality without my having to hang about him as though he'll keel over at any moment, thank you very much.

**Name**: Zecht, Foris; a.k.a. Reddas

**Descr**: ex-Judge-Magister, Pirate King of Balfonheim

**Type**: Irreverent rogue

**Year**: 698 - 706

**Dist**: Third base

**Comments**:

As Zargabaath's best friend and previous roommate until both parties became Judge-Magisters, Zecht took an interest in welfare of a young Judge cadet brat around the same time Zargabaath did. Heard mentor blamed Zecht's influence for my eventual 'bad habits', never bothered to correct the point because it amused me. In actual fact, only really heard of Zecht's bad habits after already developing mine.

When in the Department, Zecht involved in famously tempestuous relationships with number of well-known theatre actresses and actors, minor political figures, other Judges etc. Darling of the gossip papers, I hear. It's the charm and the wit: unfortunately, despite disapproval of Senate and Emperor Gramis, lifelong judicial tenure preserved Zecht's position on the Bench. In any case, his lifestyle never affected the quality of his judgments.

Come to think of it unsure why Zecht's closest friends were Zargabaath and Drace: two most conservative people I have ever known. He adored them, feeling was mutual. Was never as close, but decent second: more of the 'partner-in-crime' sort, Zargabaath's comments. Untrue, I have standards.

Eventually Nabudis incident occurred. Zecht arrested under investigation for involvement, heard wind that Senate and Solidor were to set him up to take the fall. Collaborated with Zecht's associate team, Drace, and Zargabaath (unwilling assistance) in making off to Balfonheim.

Man took a damned long time to recover from the nightmares: something haunted in his eyes still. At this point also got involved in his rather indiscriminate list of partners: can see why Zecht had that many abovementioned relationships with well-known figures, heh. Very skilled lover. Despite tendency to wake up screaming from nightmares. Besides, Fran likes him. Unsure if Fran has had relations with him: most probably.

**End**:

Eventually foisted Rikken off on Zecht (ref: Rikken). Rather surprised when Zecht decided to involve himself with Ashe and Co. And Gods, did not realize how much Nabudis had affected him, or Drace's death: unexpected self-sacrifice. Still too stunned to grieve, and it's been more than a year: in the space of a few months, I've lost two people close to my heart.

Notes

Small of Viera's back is ticklish.

--

Zecht is allergic to dogs.

Do not mention the word 'Chocolate' to Elza, she goes berserk.

--

"_Death comes to us all, but sorrow is for the living: one remembers not what one has lost, but what one has been given by those who have gone on before us_." – miscellaneous self-righteous play that I can't for the life of me remember

Small comforts, pretty words. I've loved saints and sinners both, and 'tis their faces that will keep me company in the long dark. That's all you can ask of those who chance across your stage.

-fin-


End file.
